


Naughty naughty naughty

by LadyAbigail



Series: Naughty Naughty Naughty [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Disappointed Sam Winchester, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, NSFW, Porn with some plot, Smut, disappointed Dean Winchester, naughty fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:59:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: Sam and Dean come back to the bunker after being gone for 3 weeks and find you doing something you shouldn't be.





	Naughty naughty naughty

**Author's Note:**

> The rough draft was created at 4 am this morning when I couldn't sleep. Everything in italics is the fantasy of the reader.

You were going insane. You had gotten yourself benched because the last couple of hunts you had been on with the boys you had done something stupid and reckless. Of course being banished to the bunker and forced to do research wasn't the problem. The problem was you weren't allowed to masturbate while the boys were gone. Well that was only part of the problem. The other problem was that they had been gone for roughly 3 weeks so far. For some reason the monster activity had skyrocketed lately. To make sure you followed their order they made sure to lock up your trunk full of toys. Even though the chest wasn't 100% full the boys made sure to lock it with a combination padlock because you knew how to pick a regular one. 

 

With every day that passed the ache in your core grew. Of course it didn't help that the boys sent you dirty text messages and photos on occasion just to push your buttons. By the 23rd day you officially had enough. You hadn't heard from them in day. Even though you knew it would disappoint them when you told them you just couldn't take it anymore. If you didn't have an orgasm soon you were going to explode. 

 

Before laying down on the couch in the library you stripped off of your pajama bottoms and laid down on the leather only wearing a black spaghetti strap tank top and blue tie dyed boy shorts. Your eyes drifted closed as you started to fantasize about 4 hands roaming your body.

_Sam knelt down next to you then took your right breast into his mouth. His lips turned your nipple into a hard peak as his hand trailed down your stomach. His hand rested right below your belly button. He wanted to slide his finger down between your glistening lips and tease you but he knew he needed to wait for Dean. They had this all worked out. They were going to make you cum just with their hands._

_When Sam pulled his lips away from your breast with a small pop, Dean took your left breast into his mouth. A loud moan erupted through your throat as Dean lightly bit down on your nipple. He rested his hand next to Sam's. Sam placed his lips back onto your nipple and started to roll it in his teeth. It was such a wonderful sensation to have each of the boys teasing your breasts. Every time Dean lightly bit down on the hardened nub or every time Sam rolled it in his teeth it sent an electric sensation to your core. You wanted so desperately to have the boys touch you. You wanted Dean's fingers buried deep in you. You wanted to be filled._

_"Sam....Dean....please," you whine as you start to slide your hips back and forth. You didn't even need them to touch you to know how wet you were._

_"Please what Kitten," Dean pulled his lips away from your nipple to look at you. His green eyes were almost dark with lust and so were Sam's. "Tell us what you want Kitten."_

_"Touch me," You whine softly. "Let me feel your fingers."_

_Sam's index finger slipped between your folds and dipped down. You were completely soaked. Sam's finger circled your hole before he slid it back up and lightly trailed it against your clit. The light touch made your hips shoot up which resulted in a chuckle from Dean. You were always so responsive._

_"What do you say Kitten?" Dean looked down at you with a grin. "Would you like me to fuck you with my fingers while Sammy plays with your clit?"_

_Your intention was to give Dean a verbal response but Sam started to work his finger faster. Your legs opened up more as an invitation for Dean to touch you. He placed his fingers at the inside of your knee and he slowly dragged his nails up. You bit down on your lip as Sam added a second finger. He applied a little more pressure which had you squirming again._

_Dean's fingers lightly dragged the outside of your pussy lips. He licked his lips as he sunk two of his thick, callused fingers inside. You were so tight and so fucking wet. Dean slowly plunged his fingers in and out of you while Sam's index and middle fingers lightly pressed against your clit. He started to rotate his fingers in a clockwise motion. It didn't take long for Dean to get a good rhythm going with his fingers you were fighting back moans. You didn't want to come. Not yet._

_"Don't hide those pretty noises from us," Sam whispered into your ear as he added a little bit more pressure to your clit. " Let us hear you scream."_

_Your eyes closed as you started to plead for more. When Dean felt you were loose enough he added a 3rd finger and you saw stars behind your closed eyes. You felt full and it felt amazing._

_"Come on Kitten," Dean encourages you as he slowly moved all three of his fingers. " Come on my fingers."_

With the thought of Dean being 3 fingers deep inside of you and Sam's fingers on your clit your hand was quickly down the front of your panties and they immediately found your clit. You were so wet and sensitive. It only took a few seconds for you to find the rhythm you needed and soon you were screaming out into the empty bunker.

 

"Oh yes Dean," You screamed out as you started to rub yourself faster. You closed your eyes as your fingers rubbed your sensitive nub. "Please try four fingers."

 

Of course because you were to lost in trying to give yourself a much needed orgasm you didn't hear the boys enter the kitchen. When they heard you screaming out for Dean, the older Winchester held his fingers to his lips. He wanted to listen to you for a few minutes before they busted you. They had brought you back a special gift for being gone for so long but since you had broken an order they had given you, you were going to have to wait for it. When they heard your breathing labor they knew you were closed so they both stepped into the library with their arms crossed.

"Ahem," Sam cleared his throat loud enough to draw you out of your daydream. 

 

Instantly your eyes snapped open and your pulled your hand out of your panties You wipe your hand on your panties then look at them. You knew by the look on their faces you had disappointed them and you knew you were getting a punishment for disobeying. 

 

"If we didn't walk in on you right now," Dean questioned. Your answers would set your punishment. "Would you have told us you had masturbated while we were gone?"

 

"Yes," You answer immediately. "I would have.I already feel guilty for disobeying the order you both gave me."

 

Dean turned his head towards Sam then nodded towards the kitchen. They were going to sit down and discuss the punishment you deserve since there were many factors involved now.

 

"Go shower." Dean told you with a sigh. He could tell by your mood change you were disappointed in yourself. They both knew your willpower was a lot better then this. "Actually take a bath. Make sure you're all cleaned up and shaven. After Sam and I figure out your punishment we'll come knock on the door okay?"

 

You nodded at the boys who stood in front of you. You could see the disappointment in their eyes. You disobeyed them. You knew better then this. Did you do it for the excitement of knowing you might get caught? or were you just that damn horny you weren't thinking straight. You would have to figure that out so you could give them an honest answer.  After picking up your pajama bottoms you walked back to your bedroom to find some clean clothes so you could go soak take a bath. There were so many damn scenarios running through your head now. God, why the hell did you have to ruin this?

 

**Author's Note:**

> COPYRIGHT OF LADYABIGAIL. DO NOT REPOST. DO NOT COPY. DO NOT TRANSLATE.


End file.
